A Powerpuff Girl Story
by Charlotte Morgan
Summary: A mixed story with action and romance. The Powerpuff Girls must save the world with the help of the Rowdyruff Boys, Dexter, and other friends they meet along the way. (WARNING: Contains Explicit Language.) Was written by multiple people, states who wrote it if it was not me, was dedicated to my friends.


For Merci and Larkin and Tate

_Merci… you held on when there was nothing to hold stayed bright when there was no light. You sang when there was no tune and smiled when there was no joy. You fought for so long, and now it's time you lay your armor to rest. _

_Larkin… I could count on you when nobody else was there. You were perfect in every way yet you never saw it. You're missed, in case you didn't know. I'm sorry you didn't get to write the fight scene.  
_

_Tate…thank you for standing by my side when things were rough. You were my rock when I needed you. I hope you keep making good decisions because you deserve the best you can get. Please don't ever change._

**Chapter One**

Her ruby red hair compliments her eyes with perfection unknown to man. A smile that drives me insane, she was angelic. Like a flower in the spring, she's well known for her beauty and majestic power. People like me were easily drawn to her, but who could blame them? This goddess, this beautiful, this-

"If you keep staring with that same blank expression I'm going to have to assume you've been turn to stone," Butch said with ease, his hardy tone breaking my day dream.

"I'm sure something's hard!" Boomer's mocking tone sent Butch into hysteria of laughter. I felt the redness find its way onto my face as I tried to ignore the judgmental glares of my classmates. We all knew learning about the history of Townsville was boring, but being respectful-which included being quiet- was a must. I'm sixteen now and I'm trying hard to shape up my act, and my reputation. I'm known as the town's "bad boy." Sure, I beat up a few kids in my past, tried to annihilate the girls, and still have a few fights now and again, but I try not to think of myself as a cold, hardened criminal. My peers thought otherwise. Whispers and rumors circles the hallways of my tomfoolery that escalated into unrealistic versions. It doesn't really matter to me what they think, the only one that matters is Blossom. Man is she something. Looks, brains, she has it all. Not one person in this school compares to her.

"Let's go lover boy!" The sharp pain in my jaw from Butch punching me back to reality increased as we made our way out of the class.

"Finally, time to go home!" Boomer let out a childish squeal of joy. A few girls nearby giggled then quickly turned their attention to me. Looks of disgust replaced their grins as they quickly walked away. I threw my hood up.

"I think I'm going to take the long way home guys." Both Butch and Boomer snapped their heads back with concerned looks on their face. Butch's quickly turned into a smirk,

"Gonna hit on Blossom or something?" Boomer laughed, and maybe I would of too if I hadn't saw her right there with _him_. That bastard _Dexter_ thought he was so cool and smart, hitting on _my _girl. Who did he think he was? My hands felt wet. I unclenched my fists only to see I had dug my nails into them so hard I had made myself bleed.

"Whoa chill man," Butch said, "he aint got nothing on you." He let out a forced laughed.

"Yeah," I said more to myself, "nothing but everything."

**Chapter Two**

How angelic she looked, how sincere she spoke, how talented she was. I stared in awe at her glorious appearance. Shamefully, I looked down. Did I even deserve to look at her? I lifted my head once more only to be mesmerized by her perfect features. What made me realize I had been staring for minutes was the laughing of Boomer and Butch. They probably caught me. I felt my face turn red. From the corner of my eyes I saw her whip her head my way to see where the noise was coming from. Her hair looked as though if it was kissed by the setting sun, a flawless shade of red. My hair looked like someone threw an orange at it. My sister's hair was a wonderful shade of golden sunshine. I felt the tears coming. Deedee had died a while ago, but it seems like yesterday I let her life slip through my hands. Thankfully the bell rang and I dashed out of the classroom trying to stay as latent as possible. Townsville's History was nothing important compared to the aching thoughts of my sister.

"Hey, are you okay?" The sweet voice brought me to a deadlock. My heart fluttered as I turned around to be greeted by such a cherubic face. _Blossom dear…_

"I, yes, I," I wiped away the tears and managed to fake a smile for her, "I'm okay now." She smiled and let out a honey sweet laugh.

"Good," she smiled, "if you ever need anything I'm here for you, Dex." _Dex? She called me Dex?_ My body went numb. Dumbfounded, I presented a goofy smile and a nod which only made her giggle. I stared as she walked away with her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup, with an overwhelming joy that danced inside of me. It wasn't until I saw the guy in the black and red hoodie did that joy go away. Brick said nothing, but the look on his face was pure spite. I suddenly became very uneasy; he had a reputation of beating people up for ticking him off. Like a predator he slowly walked away, never taking his eyes off me. I tried to slip back into my day dream would, where it was safe… _I wonder if Blossom knows how much I love her…_

**Chapter Three**

My pen danced gracefully along the paper as I rushed to take all the notes on Townsville's history at once. Sure it wasn't a personal favorite topic, but it was important! I was in full concentration until the hyena like cackling of -of course- Butch and Boomer interrupted my fast moving train of thought. I turned my head to see the both of them laughing ever so immaturely. Brick seemed to be getting redder as their laughs grew louder. _How child like _I thought. As I turned back around I noticed the guy Dexter almost as red as his hair. _Had they been making fun of him? What jerks. _I gave a quick look back to the boys only to see they were packing up. _Had the bell really rung? Oh no! I missed the last part of the lesson! I really need to stop living in my day dreams…_

"Let's go Blossomay," Bubbles cheered giddily as usual.

"Yeah, we aint got all day," Buttercup snapped at me.

"All right, all right I'm leaving," I wanted to ask Dexter if he was ok, he always seemed to be getting teased; "Can we find Dexter first though?"

"Oh, yeah! Those guys always give him a hard time." Bubbles pouted sympathetically while Buttercup just rolled her eyes. As we searched the halls for Dexter I listened to Bubbles' and Buttercup's discussion on which subject was better.

"Obviously gym is much better!" Buttercup stated, "Without muscles, where would the world be?"

"Oh yeah?" Bubbles innocently tried to defend herself, "Well I think art is much better because they I get to draw all of my pretty pictures!" It was then when I noticed Dexter walking by himself, crying. My heart ached and I yearned to comfort him. How do I approach him though? _Heya Buddy _no too cliché, _How are you?_ Obviously he was not okay. I found myself standing behind him, alone. Bubbles and Buttercup were too caught up in their argument to notice I had drifted away.

"Hey," I mumbled, "how are you?" _Wow nice Blossom… _He turned around and a smile instantly came onto his face. I gave one in return.

"Oh, yes I'm okay now," he said softly.

"Good! If you ever need anything," _like me to beat them up,_ "I'm here for you." He smiled gratefully and I tried not to embarrass myself anymore as I left.

"Oh my gosh that was horrendous! How could you guys leave me to do that? It was totally embarrassing." Both of my sisters laughed as we headed home.

**Chapter Four **

_Merci_

Finally home. School completely sucked. I had to watch Mr. SCIFI Ginger-head make goo goo eyes at my girl.

"Bro, what's with the death glare?" Butch asked. Boomer snorted,

"The man is having some jealousy issues leave 'em alone." I turned my glare onto my brothers. One second, and their heads turned like obedient dogs. Good boys. I opened the fridge and grabbed a cola and tossed two out for Butch and Boomer to catch.

"I don't see what the big deal is with Blossom anyhow," Boomer mumbled, "She's not THAT great. I prefer the giggly type." My soda exploded. I had squeezed it too tight.

"Why don't you date_ Buttercup_?" Butch punched Boomers shoulder. I rolled my eyes obvious enough for them to see and left the house. We had nothing good to eat; short trip to the store would fix that. I took my time getting there, what's the rush anyway? To get home to see my brothers and listen to their annoying attempts at trying to lighten my mood? Never. Someone was crying. I turned my head slightly right, instantly my face felt hot. _Dexter_. Why was he crying, what a baby. Probably crying over Blossom, probably realizing she'd never go for a guy like him, I'd instantly be the better option I snickered, _such_ a baby. He heard me, because he looked up and fear grazed his eyes.

"Brick!" he called, "Uh..." he hesitated; I could tell he was trying to cover up his cracking voice and bright tomato colored face. He stood there looking at me; I could practically see his brain exploding with everything he could say. I laughed to myself, and said,

"We should talk about something." my voice was raspy and he flinched, "About Blossom." I added. He ran, but I ran after him. Running's a legit breeze for me and within a couple of seconds my hand was gripping his collar and tears poured from his eyes. The look he was giving me, too pathetic. I was hungry and this sucker was wasting my time. I let him go and turned my back. The urge to put him in the hospital was overwhelming, but I went forward, enjoying the whimper behind me.

**Chapter Five**

I walked home dazed thinking about Blossom. _When we date I'll be sure to walk her home every day. Make her feel beautiful and happy._ Even the thoughts of being that close with her made my heart beat a little faster. It wasn't until I saw the dance studio when I felt my heart break again. I put my face close on the glass. Deedee used to go there for her dance lessons. I felt hollow. _Dexter don't you dare cry_ I saw a little girl _Dexter walk away _her blonde hair was pulled back in pig tails _Now you've done it._ I sank down to the dirty side walk. I covered up my face with my hands, who needed to see a grown man crying like this? I don't know how long I sobbed but when I took my hands off my face I was a sticky mess, my face was covered in snot and tears. I looked around to see if anyone had actually noticed me. Then I saw him, Brick. _Shit, oh shit, oh shit. He's going to kill me_

"Brick, um, hi, I was just," I tried to explain my death like look.

"Let's talk, shall we?" he asked with more confidence than I could ever dream of, "more specifically about Blossom." I don't really remembered how it happened, most of it was a blur, but by the time I realized I was running my legs were numb and Brick had me gripped by my shirt collar. His red eyes stared right through me. I wanted to scream for help but the fear made that impossible. To my surprise he let me go. His face was filled with disgust and I realized I wasn't even worth his time.

After I had got home and showered I had looked in the mirror for quite some time. I didn't deserve that, no Deedee would tell me to suck it up. I had to fight back. They only hurt me because I let them. I had shut myself down for so long now…well now that was over. I won't let anyone touch me again. I did deserve Blossom, and no matter what Brick thought, I wouldn't stop trying to get her until she was mine.

**Chapter Six**

_Larkin_

After that weird little weasel Dexter got in my way I decided I deserved a treat. While in the store I grabbed Doritos, burger patties and buns, and my treat. Twix is my favorite. I ate it on my way home and I didn't run into Dexter this time. I got home and Boomer was playing cards with himself. I rolled my eyes. I realize rolling my eyes has become a habit. Butch came up from the basement and he said,

"I smell dinner. It's your turn to cook Booms"

"Oh come on, Brick got the food!"

"Boomer I said it's your turn." Boomer sighed and heated up the grill. There was a knock at the door so I opened it. It was a sales woman. I closed the door in her face not wanting to talk, but she screamed. Is everyone in this town a fucking baby? I opened the door again and she was staring at the neighbor's house. She pointed to the house and her hand shook. I glanced over and heard another scream. It wasn't this lady, it was my neighbor.

"Boomer, Butch, get your asses over here." With my brothers by my side we rushed out the door to help.

**Chapter Seven**

I had just finished my schoolwork and was ready to take a long deserved nap when the hotline rang. I didn't answer it on the first ring; a small part of me had hoped to have imagined it and was able to sleep. On the second ring I reluctantly picked up.

"Oh girls I'm so glad you're home!" Mayor practically sang acting like his usual vacuous self. I ignored this, knowing if I answered casually we would never find out what was wrong.

"What seems to be the problem Mayor?"

"Oh right! A house in Townsville is on fire!" He said as if he had suddenly become aware of the catastrophe.

"We're on our way Mayor," I turned to tell Blossom and Buttercup, "A house in Townsville is on fire, we need to put it out." With a nod of their heads we were off, flying to save the victims. As we were I tried to figure out who could have done this. _Mojo or maybe Him? _No, too basic. _Princess, Fuzzy, or_\- it was when we got there I saw who it was. The Rowdyruff Boys already at the scene. _Of course it was those lowlifes_, I thought. I swung into action until I realized they were actually helping the people inside. I was too appalled by their generosity to notice it was Dexter's house.

"Hey little red, we could use some help!" Butch shouted. I stared blankly at him for a moment unsure of what to do. _Maybe they really were trying to change…_ I used my ice breath to freeze the fire and flew inside. I saw Dexter in a corner, shaking.

"Hey Dex," I tried to soothe him, "Everything's going to be ok."

"It's my fault," he muttered, barely audible, "I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry." He looked down. Bubbles lead him out of the house and Brick came by my side.

"We did good Blossy," I glared at him,

"You don't have to call me that," he smirked and let out a slight laugh. It made me smile for some reason. Maybe because I've never seen him laugh at something other than pain. He grabbed my shoulder and I jerked away.

"Calm down little lady, just trying to be a gentleman and escort you out," he said so easily. I smiled,

"Maybe someday."

**Chapter Eight**

_Merci_

By the time my brothers and I flew into the house, I realized who's house I was in. God dammit this was Dexter's house. What the hell could that dumb ass have done? I'd bet all the cash in the world he started this massive fire with his rudimentary lab equipment.

"Butch!" I shouted, "Get Dexter's parents outside, lightning fast! Boomer, help me out!" As I speedily assessed the fires magnitude, I spotted Dexter curled up in the corner. Boomer screamed for him to get out of the house. Dexter just covered his ears and sat there like a moron. I rolled my eyes and flew outside. I located the garden hose and yanked it off the side of the house and threw it through the window.

"Boomer, grab it and spray!"

"I got it Brick." My head snapped towards the sky. It was the Powerpuff girls. _Blossom_. The Powerpuff Girls. _And my beautiful Blossom_. Buttercup glared at me with disgust. Bubbles flew right inside the burning house. For a moment, Blossom just hovered in the air and stared at me, it was hard to read her expression. A minute later, she plunged into the flames and put the entire fire out with her icy breath. Her confidence drove me crazy, she was such a hero. I followed Blossom inside the house and found my girl murmuring comforting things to Dexter. Bubbles helped him up and assisted him with getting outside.

"Well Blossy, all in a day's work right?" She frowned at me and said,

"You don't have to call me that." I could feel a smirk creeping onto my face, and a small laugh coming up. I grabbed her shoulder and she moved away.

"I'm just trying to escort you outside, calm down little lady." she laughed a little, half whispered an answer, and left me standing alone.

"I'm getting there" I told myself. I took a short glance around the house, it was completely burned up. Sucks, why would I even care? It's not my fault Dexter ruins everything.

**Chapter Nine**

Shortly after my shower I had gone down to my lab. I needed to take a break and escape reality. The easiest way to do that was through science. I let my emotions seep into my work; it had always made me feel better. I started out by sketching a new invention I had, a way to help me study and retain even more information, but I had gotten distracted thinking about Blossom. _One day I'll show her my laboratory, she'll even help me with our experiments. _I smiled at the thought. _She'll laugh and correct me on my mistakes. _I added some sodium chloride to the sugar beaker by accident. _Maybe we'll-_ glass shattered everywhere and I could feel it digging through my skin. I heard the voice of someone screaming, it was loud and obnoxious. _Who is screaming like that?_ I thought _I'm the only one down here._ It was then I realized it was me who was screaming. I watched the flames dance their way to the ceiling filling the room with an orange tinge. I was mesmerized by how quickly the fire spread. _How could I be so careless?_ _Did love and science really go together?_ I pondered on the thought for what seemed like seconds but it must have been longer. I heard a voice yelling at me for something, I closed my eyes. It sounded more like ringing in my ears than anything. Suddenly I felt cool, _had I died?_ My thoughts went unconfirmed as Blossom, so angelically, swept inside my house, which was now an ice rink, and began talking to me. It was hard to make out what she was saying, but she smiled ever so sweetly. It made me feel comfortable. I tried to tell her what happened,

"I didn't mean, I'm so sorry," I heard myself say. My shock was wearing off and I finally realized what I had done. _Oh my…_ thoughts raced through my head until I saw Brick come inside, and talk to Blossom. She smiled and laughed with him, or at me. _No, that's my girl, he can't have her. _I felt the anger stir inside me, I wanted to punch him so I could be the hero. Blossom would smile and laugh with me.

"Are you okay?" Bubbles' voice broke my thoughts. _I'll be okay soon_, I thought, _just as soon as I get my girl back_.

**Chapter Ten**

_Merci_

That night I had a dream about the fire. Dexter was being burned alive, Brick was screeching with laughter. I jolted awake and my sisters woke up. When they asked me what was wrong, I got up and went to sleep on the couch. "Just a dream" I told myself, "Brick isn't evil, he didn't start that fire. He and his brothers were just helping..." I fell back asleep quickly.

Today is Friday. I would have to push through one more day of school, then finally the weekend. Bubbles and I flew to school together, Buttercup stayed at home because she felt ill. My first class was dreadful, it was slow and boring. I am a Powerpuff Girl; I don't need to know this kind of math. A couple more boring classes slowly passed and then it was time for lunch. As I walked through the halls to get to my locker, I passed by the Rowdyruff boys, with the exception of Butch. Brick was staring at me. The full on glare. I looked down to the floor and pretended to examine my shoes. Once at my locker, I grabbed my lunch and flew to the cafeteria. Bubbles was sitting with Dexter in the corner of the room, so I flew to join them.

"Hi Dex, Bubbles!" Dexter looked up and blushed. I giggled,

"You feel better Dexter?" He looked at me for a long time then responded with,

"I am fine." I smiled for reassurance and opened my paper bag. Yuck, tuna sandwich? Really Professor? There was also a bag of chips, and...A small note. I pulled it out and reluctantly read it. It was not making sense. Bubbles glanced over my shoulder, but I turned away. I read the note over and over, and then it hit me. My face turned white I'm sure. Someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hey" Dexter said softly, "what's the matter?" I crumpled up the note and tossed it in the trash, it probably meant nothing. It was all just bullshit, probably a prank note from Buttercup. With that in mind, I smiled at Dexter and Bubbles.

"Nothing."

**Chapter Eleven**

_Merci_

I literally hate Butch. I was getting ready for school and the idiot wobbled into the bathroom and vomited all over me. The damn toilet was a foot away! Boomer walked in and started cackling and pointing to my stained shirt. I told Butch if he didn't stay home and rest today I'd kick his ass. Boomer and I flew to school and I am pretty sure we were at least fifteen minutes early; I just didn't want to be in the same place as Butch.

My first class is my favorite. It is science. No one knows I like this class. No one thinks I like school in general. I don't, just science, it just interests me. I'd never tell anyone it could be major trouble if it got around. Especially since my arch nemesis is a science geek. That would ruin everything I got going. School dragged on and on. I almost just burned the place down. The lunch bell finally rang and I grabbed Boomers shoulder and bolted out of class. I knew Blossom would be going to her locker and I wanted to pass her on the way. Boy was I right, there she was. She noticed me looking at her and started pretending something was on her shoe. I smirked and Boomer nudged my side and started laughing. What a moron. He doesn't give me enough damn time to take in how gorgeous she is. I quickly stole an apple off the snack table and sat down with Boomer by the only window seat in the lunchroom. It is my favorite here because I like looking outside and imagining flying out there, soaring to the rescue having a grand old time. That's something else no one should ever know, I don't want anyone to think of me as some nub.

I watched Blossom fly into the lunch room and join her sister. Ha, and Dexter. He is way too lucky; girls like her ignore guys like him. I saw her pull something out of her brown sack. I couldn't see her face but her hands were trembling. So badly did I want to go comfort her. My daydream was interrupted by Boomer shaking me. I punched his shoulder and was about to get up but he pulled me down.

"The hell do you want man?" Boomer handed me a small crumpled piece of paper and told me to read it. "It's a damn Butch prank Booms."

"Dude I don't know it seemed pretty real, maybe we should go home-"

"Go home and check? See if Butch is okay? He's damn fine, he wrote that prank Mojo note because he's a stupid moron and thought it was hilarious to vomit on me and keep the irritation going. Drop it." I tossed it into the trash. Boomer shrugged and we ate our lunch.

**Chapter Twelve**

_Larkin_

I have to stay in a hotel with my parents until we can get a new house. The up side is I won't have to live next to the Rowdyruff Boys anymore. The down side is this hotel sucks. I don't mean kind of sucks; I mean the world is ending sucks. The beds are dirty and hard and it is small and cramped. I also smells like peanut butter which given the circumstances made me feel sick to my stomach. All I could think about was my lab. It was all burned out all my inventions ruined. I will have to rebuild the whole damn thing once we get a new house. My parents went out to get dinner but I told them I wanted to stay in the hotel. I grabbed a ton of pillows and tucked myself in between them. When I fell asleep I dreamed about Blossom and the fire. She was an angel I'm sure of it. She flew in so delicately and her icy cold breath was fascinating. It turned the red to clear, it looked like diamonds. The determination in her eyes, the kindness when she came to check on me. I felt warm inside and I wished she was here to cuddle with me. The next morning my mom drove me to school. I got there early so I sat on the ground by my locker. I saw Brick walking with Boomer to class so I ran inside the men's room so I wouldn't have any encounters with him. My first class was with Bubbles. I had to ask, the question was eating me alive and right before class ended I asked Bubbles,

"Does your sister ever talk about me? Does she oh ya know like me maybe?" She said back,

"Oh yeah Dexter, she thinks you're a great friend." She gave me a hug and flew away. _A great friend?_ Well that is just great. Friend better mean a huge crush in her mind.

Finally lunch. I was starving. I sat down by myself in the corner of the room to keep the attention away because all day people kept teasing me about burning my house down. I wonder how my parents were doing. I felt like crying. Bubbles zipped over and sat down across from me with her lunch.

"Hi" she peeped. Her voice was very high. I was going to ask her my question again and try to explain it more but Blossom sat down next to us. I looked down to the table when she said hey, I was blushing really bad. I glanced up and watched her open her lunch and smile at Bubbles; she was so swift and beautiful. She was turning pale. She was holding a small piece of paper and I saw Bubbles try to read it but Blossom turned away from her.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She smiled at me, which made me blush more then I already was.

"Yeah it's nothing," she said and threw away the paper. I nodded and I ate my lunch. I could sort of see around Blossom, Brick was looking at me, a little too deeply for my liking. It was like he was staring straight into my soul and trying to break it open and make me look like a fool. I concentrated on my future girlfriend, for how gorgeous she looked today…

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was sunny out when the school bell released us like prisoners. My head was pounding and I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. I studied Boomer as he chased grasshoppers and laughed when they jumped out of his hand. _Why for the love of is he so stupid…_ He looked up at me and laughed even harder at the perplexed look on my face. I shook my head and let it go. Maybe I'll never understand him. I continued walking until I realized he had stopped a few yards back. I could barely see what he had being staring in awe at, make that _who_. Bubbles had been drawing in her notebook as she lay sprawled out in the freshly cut grass. He had a thing for her since she first kissed him back when we were kids. I smiled to myself, I remember Blossom reluctantly kissing me that day as well. Then I saw her, floating gracefully just above the ground carrying her notebooks. She smiled when she saw Bubbles and headed to walk home. _Damn was she beautiful, her smile, her hair, even the way she walked; it was all too perfect not to be loved by someone. Maybe I do love her. _The thought itself made my heart drop. _No I couldn't love her…could I?_

"Hi!" Boomer cheered innocently. I turned and looked at him, before I could respond I heard yet another cheery voice behind me,

"Hiya!" followed by a giggle, and there they were. Bubbles and the most beautiful girl in the school. How did Boomer even get them to come over here? I realized I had been staring at Blossom. I looked away.

"Hello." She made an attempt to smile.

"Hi." I looked up at her again, into her beautiful eyes, pink and perfect. I was mesmerized again.

"Where you going?" Boomer asked. _Dammit Boomer they're going home you dumb ass._

"Home probably, Buttercup's sick." Bubbles responded. _See you little-_

"Oh no way! Butch is sick too," Boomer laughed. I saw something in Blossom's expression change, she became very serious.

"Oh really? Since when?" She curiously questioned. I loved that she paid attention to such minute details.

"This morning," I said followed by a smile a bit too big, but I tried to laugh it off.

"Oh, um well, Bubbles and I have to go now so see you guys tomorrow." She smiled too forced and flew off with Bubbles. Boomer just stared at the view he was getting but all I could think was; _nice job fuck up you ruined it again._

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Merci_

School was over and Bubbles and I were sitting out in the grass beyond the school doors. Bubbles was into her art, her pencils and sharpies dancing on the white sketch paper creating beautiful pictures of nature and animals and more. She was mighty good at drawing; I wasn't that into art like she was. Buttercup found absolutely no interest in drawing these days; she said it was only for little kids_. Buttercup...we should probably head home now..._

"Hi!" I looked across the lawn and there was Boomer waving frantically, and Brick was couple inches away. Brick was looking at me, like usual. Bubbles flew over to the boys, so I gathered my school books and followed her.

"Where you girls off to?" Boomer asked.

"Home, Buttercup is not feeling well." Bubbles responded.

"Whoa! Same with Butch!" My head snapped up.

"Since when?" I asked him.

"This morning." Brick answered with a huge smile plastered on his face. I could tell he realized how giddy he looked; he laughed a little and looked down at the ground. I smiled a bit and grabbed Bubbles hand,

"C'mon sis let's go home now, have a good weekend guys." Bubbles and I took to the sky and we flew home. A couple of times Bubbles asked me to slow down, but I was just so anxious to get home and see if Buttercup felt better. I zipped through the front door, unfortunately bumping right into the Professor. I didn't stop however until I reached our bedroom door.

"Blossomay! Careful dear!" I heard professor call. I ignored it. Slowly and cautiously I opened the door...

"Ouch!" I went flying across the room.

"Bubbles!" I shouted, "Watch where you're going for heaven's sake!" I knew that was hypocritical of me but my nerves were out of control. I was about to apologize for my outburst but I noticed Bubbles staring at our bed. I stood up and...no. No no no. Where did she go? She is sick she is not supposed to just fly off when she doesn't feel well. Bubbles raised her eyebrows,

"I thought she had the flu?"

"She does."

"Then where did Buttercup go?"

"I um well-"

"Maybe she is better? Running an errand for the professor probably."

"Girls!" The Professor called, "I'm heading out for a while, and dinner is in the freezer!" He slammed the door and the house rattled. Bubbles was walking out the door, I froze her feet.

"Hey! Blossom what the heck?" My eyes welled up with tears.

"Bubbles I'm sorry, so sorry..." my voice trailed off. What could I tell her? I couldn't tell her what I feared happened, she would freak out! And the Professor, he shouldn't know... Bubbles broke out of the thin layer of ice and stared at me, more serious then I have ever seen her.

"Tell me what's going on sis." I would tell her. I would have to. But first, I had to make a phone call...

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Tate_

The rest of my day flew by. I got to watch Blossom in history class and on my way home from school I saw her and Bubbles talking to the Rowdyruff boys. _Goddamn what do they see in them?_ _They are complete bastards._ Look at Brick, drooling over my girl, _my girl_. Not his, so he can stop trying. I had to walk to the hotel I was staying at. My parents must have been out they would not answer their cells. It should be pretty simple; I made them high tech cellphones. They rang and vibrated and showed a hologram of the person calling when they were trying to be reached so I don't know what the problem is. I flopped onto my bed when I got there and almost fell asleep but someone called me. It was my girl, _my lovely Blossom_. I knew she would reach out for me someday. I cleared my throat and answered gallantly.

"Dexter? It's Blossom. I have a huge problem and I don't know what to do." Her tone was clear, she was really scared.

"What's the problem lov- Blossom?" I blushed so thank god she couldn't see me.

"My sister Buttercup has been taken and I'm scared. I don't know where she could be, or who has her, or-"

"Does this have something to do with that not at lunch today, you know the one you said was nothing?"

"Yes, maybe, probably, I think so."

"Did they kidnapper leave any clues? A footprint, another note, or maybe an object?"

"Not that I have seen, Bubbles is checking right now." I searched my brain for an answer, anything to calm my loves nerves, and then bingo.

"Do you still have the note?"

"No I threw it away!" she cried.

"We can go to the school," I said, "midnight would be best."

**Chapter Sixteen**

I had walked home from school only to be greeted by a living room that had looked like it'd been ransacked. I figured Butch had a hard time controlling his anger while we were gone. I sat done and closed my eyes. The quiet soothed me, almost rocked me to sleep. I awoke due to the loud bang that was loud enough to wake the whole town. _How long had I been out?_ It was close to midnight; I rolled my way out of the chair and lazily flew to the bathroom. _Butch and Boomer are probably trying to fix things. Ha, I can't wait to see this go down._ The hall was dark and empty, no loud music, no yelling, just an uncomfortable and eerie stillness that made my heart beat faster. I slowly turned the corner with high hopes of seeing Boomer and Butch. The darkness had consumed that room and I felt my nerves come alive. They attacked every corner of my brain as I frantically searched around the house for my brothers. _Where the hell could they have gone?_ Then I remembered the note Boomer showed me at lunch today. I clenched my fists and flew out the door, not even bothering to open it as I did so. A swirl of images flashed before me as I flew to get help. My brothers being tortured, living alone, knowing that all this would be my fault… I blinked the tears away and found myself at school. _What the hell am I going to do here? _I heard footsteps in the near distance, not knowing what to do I hid in a tree.

"Thank you so much for helping me, I truly appreciate it." All the stress and anger released from my body at the sound of the sweet voice. _Blossom._ Why was she here? And who was she talking to?

"Oh, it's really not a big deal." This other voice made me cringe with bitterness. _Dexter did this he had to! He tried to take away my Blossom from me. He knew I'd be too worried about my brothers to even focus on her! And he'd take her all for herself…_ I lunged towards him and started pounding his face in. How dare he do that to _my_ family. I heard screams, and laughter but I couldn't decipher which noises came from where. My hands felt bloody and honestly, it felt fucking great. Showing Dexter who was the boss, me, that's who. This little prick wouldn't even look at Blossom after I was finished with him. That's when I felt a fist collide with my face. All I remember was falling into a swirl of cold darkness.

**Chapter Seventeen**

The spring air was crisp this late out night. The wind gently stroked my hair as I stood under the moonlight. Bubbles smiled,

"It'll be okay! Buttercup's tough." I looked up at her and saw the fear in her eyes. I had to look away or I knew I would have started crying. Lucky for me Dexter had shown up at that moment. I hugged him right away and I felt myself fighting the tears even harder. I was a superhero I couldn't cry.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything's going to be alright." I looked up at him and his calming smile. I backed away and made an attempt to smile gratefully but instead ended up holding Bubbles' hand.

"Now if there is really a danger," Dexter became very serious, "we should probably stay low, maybe just walk to the school to draw less attention." Bubbles and I both agreed. We walked in silence for most of the way until Bubbles asked,

"Why are we going to the school?"

"Oh," Dexter's face turned red, "Um, I mean I thought it'd be best, because, well ya know-"

"The science lab?" I asked trying not to make him feel any more embarrassed. He looked at me with his big blue eyes.

"Yeah," he smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks for you know, helping." I said realizing that this was the first time I had even mentioned a thanks. _Wow Blossom, can you get any ruder?_

"Oh it's not a big deal." A flash of red jumped on top of Dexter. I heard Bubbles scream and I watched frozen as Brick beat up Dexter. _What the…what is he doing here? _I stood lost in my own thoughts. _Blossom go help you-_ Suddenly Brick was on the ground as fast as he had been on Dexter. Dexter sat up, bloody and bewildered. He shook his head and let out a slight moan. I helped him up but was stunned by the girl who stood before me.

"Hi," she cooed, "I'm Bell."

**Chapter Eighteen**

With my head pounding and my heart racing I tried to make sense of what had happened. I felt the blood drip from my forehead down to the creases in my nose. A soft hand guided me up. I tried to smile as I realized one again, Blossom was saving me. I noticed her eyes were fixed on something else though.

"Hi," I turned my head towards the noise, "I'm Bell." I laid my head back, my eyes hard to keep open.

"Brick look what you did!" Blossom yelled. Brick did this? _Why would he...even be here?_ Bubble's grabbed me and wiped the blood off my face.

"Here," said Bell pushing her out of the way. She put her hand on me and closed her eyes. When she opened them they were bright, white, just like her hair that was flying all over the place. I felt tingly; and before I knew it, the pain had gone away. I examined myself, I was healed.

"You're welcome." She said flatly.

"Oh, um, sorry, thanks." I had my attention on Blossom now. She was yelling at Brick who still glared at me.

"What the hell was that even for?" She screamed, "He's trying to help me more than your selfish ass ever would!" He looked down. A part of me wanted to smile. Good she deserves to tell him that. I saw the rage in Brick build.

"Well," he gritted through his teeth, "he hurt my brothers." What was going on through this sociopath's mind?

"Your brothers are gone too?" Blossom became serious.

"Yes and- and it's his fault!" He pointed at me.

"If he did this why would he be helping me find Buttercup?" She snapped. Dumbfounded, Brick just stared at her before his face went so red it was visible even under the moonlight. We were silent for some time.

"Where's the blonde girl?" Bell asked. We all looked around. _Shit, where had Bubbles gone?_ I looked at Blossom and almost heard her heart break. She collapsed to her knees. Before I could even get up Brick was already comforting her. He got up.

"Who are you anyway, and why are you here?" Bell stood for a moment, pondering on the question.

"Does that all really matter now?" He made a face but then looked directly at her.

"No, all that matters is we find everyone," he held out his hand and Blossom took it. Whenever he is here he always stole her attention...

"Alright, let's go." Bell confirmed. We entered the school building ready to fabricate the faultless plan.

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Larkin/Merci_

I opened my eyes and sat up startled. Blossom was screaming at me for beating the shit out of Dexter. Fucking Dexter where the hell did that bastard go anyway? I saw him on the ground a couple feet away. I defiantly wasn't finished with him. I spotted that white light that knocked me out. It was a girl, about Blossoms age. How dare she pull that shit with me. All of a sudden she asked,

"Where is that blonde girl?" Bubbles wasn't with us anymore. Blossom started to fall but I held her up.

"Why the hell are you here?" I asked the girl.

"My name is Bell thank you, and does that really matter right now?" I shook my head and she said

"Then let's go." Bell led the way into the school. We flew down lots of hallways. I knew exactly where everyone was heading, the lab. I heard speaking and we all stopped. It sounded far, but it was defiantly coming our way. I heard a high pitched laugh, maybe it was Bubbles? More voices, and more and more. How many people were in this place? I stopped by the lab door and peaked in. No one was there. Everyone went inside and I stood guard. The group was getting too close. I flew up to the roof and flattened myself against it. I saw shadows. The more they talked, the more I recognized their voices. It was Princess, and Fuzzy Lumpkins, and the Gang Green gang. Shit. There were also more people but they weren't speaking. Immediately a burst of light shot out of the lab and sent a couple of the villains flying backwards. Bell stepped into the hall with Blossom right behind her. I could see ice formulating in Blossoms mouth each time she let out a breath. I glanced in the lab and Dexter was frantically mixing shit together. I watched Blossom shoot forward filling the halls with her freezing breath, creating an ice arena. She was about to freeze Princess to the ground but was sent back by Fuzzy's large claws. No one touches my Blossom. The fire that shot out of my body was hot and deadly. Thick smoke filled the air and the ice rink was gone as quickly as it came. I whizzed my fire at them with no mercy. I aimed fireballs at their faces and shot lasers from my eyes in all directions, making someone yelp in pain. The rage I felt was insane. I laid it on heavy. I punched, gouged, kicked, and fried these assholes. Blossom appeared next to me freezing everyone's feet to the ground, and Bell was doing her thing a couple feet away. And there was Butch..._what the fuck?_ He was wrapping these idiots in tornadoes and thunder clapping, sending sound waves down the hall which made me shake. I put my hands up, ready to fire but Dexter jumped in my way. He tossed a bottle with a neon green shit into the air which exploded and sent everyone into violent coughing fits. I recovered fast and shot more fire out but the bad guys were gone. They were gone? _Where the actual fuck..._ I sneered at Dexter. The idiot let them get away. Butch came down next to me.

"Bro I escaped them, it's Mojo and a whole goddamn gang of our worst enemies. I don't know how I escaped but I did. I couldn't find Booms I looked everywhere I could I just didn't have enough time. I saw all them leaving to find you all and I had to follow."

"He's probably with Blossom's sisters." I was still shooting invisible daggers into Dexter's eye sockets.

"What was that stuff supposed to do anyway?" Bell asked. His eyes welled up with tears.

"It a serum, it's supposed to make anyone with evil blood fall into a deep sleep once they breathe it in. It didn't work I'm so sorry I don't know what I did wrong..." Blossom sighed. I hate him, _so much_. Ha.

"Anyone with evil blood, huh?" I didn't trust that son of a bitch. We all flew outside. The school was burning down. Too much fire aye?

**Chapter Twenty**

_Tate_

I had to hurry. This chemical and this one, add in a little of this, oh shit was that right? I searched my mind but figured oh what the hell I've never messed up an experiment before. I booked it into the hallway and chucked the vial into the air. It exploded everywhere, green liquids and gas raining down. Coughing erupted. When most the gas cleared up I looked up with a huge smile, only it faded fast. Fuck where are they? Where are those evil punks? They were supposed to be right there passed out on the floor...

"What was that even supposed to do?" Bell asked with a raspy voice.

"Oh, well, it was supposed to be this sleeping potion I invented. Once you breathe it in it flows through your blood, detecting evilness or not and if you're bad well, you pass out. I don't know why it didn't work." I could see Brick looking at me out of the corner of my eye so I tried to ignore him. Blossom grabbed my arm and floated up.

"We have to get out of here the whole building's about to collapse on us. Thanks a lot Brick." I could hear him laughing while we steered clear of the school. About a mile down the road all of us settled on the ground. Brick slung him arm across Blossoms shoulders.

"So Blossy what were you and the geekxter planning to do before we got attacked?"

"He was going to get DNA samples off that note I threw away if we could find it. Obviously we got sidetracked." I'm pretty sure my face was burning red of jealously. _Get your damn arm off my damn girl you damn bastar-_

"So what next genius?" Brick was leaning on me now.

"Get the fuck off." I shot back. I stepped away casually. He moved toward me and was again leaning on my shoulder.

"Stop it please." So again I moved away but he practically jumped on top of me.

"Dude!" I yelled. He grinned and punched my arm, sending me flailing and I fell on my ass. That was it. I was done taking all this bullshit from Brick. I stood up and looked him right in his eyes and said.

"Brick. Fucking. Stop. Stop leaning on me, stop trying to intimidate me, stop being a fucking bastard to me. I have done nothing to you so you need to chill the fuck out." That was a huge mistake. I don't think I will ever stand up for myself again. He flew off the ground, fire spiraling around his body. Every inch of him was hard as stone. His eyes were coal black, streaked with red and his damn skin was red as a tomato. He spoke one word:

"What." I knew it wasn't an actual question but as I was about to respond he lunged at me with full force. My oxygen was cut off when he wrapped his fingers around my throat. He held on tight as hell, squeezing so hard it's a miracle I didn't just drop dead. I could feel fire creeping up my back burning off my clothes peeling my skin. All the while he screeched at me,

"YOU HAVE DONE PLENTY TO ME YOU STUPID MORON, YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOU HAVE TAKEN MY GIRL AWAY FROM ME, THE ONLY FUCKING GIRL I WILL EVER LOVE, AND YOU REACHED IN MY LIFE AND TOOK HER. YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME FOREVER, TURN HER LOYALTY TO YOU BUT SHE IS NOT YOURS AND NEVER WILL BE YOURS. SHE HATES YOU WITH ALL HER SOUL, SHE WANTS YOU DEAD. SHE WANTS YOU, DEXTER, FUCKING DEAD AND YOU DAMN WELL BETTER BELIEVE THE HATRED I HAVE FOR YOU. I WILL KILL YOU I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Everything was spinning, literally. Brick was out of control and I was about to pay. My life was spared when Blossom started wailing. It was louder than anything I have ever heard before. She wailed for minutes and ice flew out every pore in her body. Everything within this area was covered in ice, frozen in place unable to move, everything except Blossom. She stood there with her fists clenched and her head to the ground.

"This is now over. You two are done with. I don't want to hear another sound from either of you. I am going to find my sisters, and Boomer. I sure pray I don't have to do this alone but if you two lunatics don't shut up then I will." She broke Butch and Bell out of the ice that covered them from head to toe. Brick burned his way out of his; Bell thankfully got me out of mine. Blossom clamped onto my arm.

"Let's go."

**Chapter Twenty One**

I can't believe them, how could they turn this into a war? Are we not all supposed to be on the same side? I turned around and looked at them. Dexter's face was still red, while Brick's showed anger. I sighed, loud enough for Bell to hear me.

"Aren't you full of problems?" She said casually. I nodded slowly, what else could I say? _Yeah my sisters are missing and now both Brick and Dexter love me._ The weariness on my face must have shown because she added,

"I believe they are the least of your problems." She stopped in her tracks and pointed up. I saw them there, floating just above the clouds, laughing. The Powerpunk Girls, aimlessly flying around, breaking objects in their way. They must have noticed us because Berserk said,

"Well if it isn't the last lady standing, and oh look!" She teased, "She even brought herself some backup." All three of them laughed and I clenched my fists.

"Where are my sisters?" I demanded, trying not to cry. Brat laughed at me.

"With that cute little blonde boy, what's his name, _Boomer?_" Brick's and Butch's head shot up.

"What the hell have you done with my brother?" Brick snapped. Again they all laughed.

"THAT'S IT!" I punched Brat in the jaw, sending her flying through the air. Bell followed my lead and started attacking Berserk. Only seconds later did Brick start throwing flames at Brute. I went into the clouds, searching for Brat.

"You little bitch, tell me where my sisters are, _now._" I heard her tantalizing giggles come from all directions.

"Blossom dear, are you all alone? In the clouds with your weakness shown? Now don't you fret, don't you cry. It's really not my fault that your sisters are going to die." The rage had built up too much. I screamed and frantically punched my way through the thick night clouds. When I had reached her the only the only thought on my mind was making her suffer. I felt the tears fall down my face.

"Give me," I sobbed and punched simultaneously, "Back my sisters!" Someone picked me up from behind and held me tight. I squirmed, trying to break free.

"Please, calm down." Brick's sweet voice whispered in my ear. I halted and he put me down. I saw Brute and Berserk cut up with fear dancing in their eyes. On the ground was Brat, unconscious and barely recognizable.

"We'll get you." Berserk insisted, but I didn't care, we just needed to find everyone.

**Chapter Twenty Two**

_Merci_

I was in the middle of kicking Brutes sorry ass when I heard violent sobbing and screaming from above me. I could see the silhouette of Blossom, and probably Berserk. I threw a last flame bomb at Brute which sent her hurling back. Butch took care of her from there. I flew up into the clouds and grabbed Blossom. She squirmed and wiggled but I held on tight.

"Please, calm down." I whispered. We descended and I set her on the ground. Berserk and Brute flew away, all you heard was,

"We will get you!" I stepped away from Blossom to give her breathing room but tripped over Brats unconscious body. I landed on my goddamn ass. I hopped up quickly before anyone could see; unfortunately I saw Dexter in mid-smirk. How badly did I want to slap it off his face but Blossom didn't need more shit. Bell placed her hand on each of us for a couple seconds.

"There, full health." she said, "Let's keep going okay? We will find your sisters Blossom and um, Boomer as well." Blossom wiped her face and nodded.

"Great idea, Brick and Butch get above the clouds so you can see farther. Bell and I will stay underneath them, Dexter…" her voice trailed off and I knew why. The goddamn kid couldn't fly, and she couldn't carry him on forever, nobody could. He sighed and went up to her, placing his hand on her arm, _get it the fuck off_, and he said, _in a fucking obnoxiously voice_,

"I'm going back to my hotel, I have some objects in mind I would like to make, it they help an awful lot." Blossom was welling up with tears again and her voice was strained.

"But what if someone takes you? I can't lose you Dex."

"We can meet up somewhere maybe? I will only be a couple hours."

"No we can wait for you." Butch grumbled, "I hate to ruin the sappy moment, but we have to keep going or it could be too damn late." Blossom hugged Dexter yuck and nodded.

"Meet us in three hours, the old abandoned warehouse on the way to Mojo's place, and please be careful." He squeezed her hand and left. She started crying to I grabbed her hand _not the one Dexter grabbed, ew_ and held tight.

"I'll stay with you under the clouds, Bell go up with Butchster won't ya?"

"Sure." I watched Dexter from the air as we departed the old road. _I hate you man, but be damn careful, I swear if you die and Blossom checks out...I don't know what I'd do..._

**Chapter Twenty Three**

We stayed in the air keeping our eyes on the sky. I couldn't help but stretch out my tired arms. With a couple of spins I was laughing again, I looked back to see a lifeless expression on that girl's, _Bell's_, face.

"Smatter doll face?" I couldn't help but laugh. She said nothing, not even a sound was made, as though this was a game. I smirked, _hell if it's a game I'll show her how to play._ I went closer to her, so she could feel my breath on her face. I made sure it was hot, maybe _that_ will get this chick to talk. Still she said nothing. Her face remained blank as we were left floating nose to nose. I smiled, showing all of my teeth.

"So, what's your story?" I backed away a bit. She looked straight ahead, not making the least of sounds.

"It's long." I smiled, proud of myself for getting her to speak.

"Well I'm-"

"Butch, I know, and I don't care." I narrowed my eyes.

"You really think you're the shit, don't you." She looked at me, her eyes glowing with intensity.

"Did I say that?" her voice deepened, "Did I _fucking _say that?" She grabbed me by the collar and hissed through her gritted teeth,

"I really_ don't care _what kind of sick game you think we're playing_. _Don't fucking mess with me, I swear you _will_ be sorry, and that's a promise," she leaned in closer, her head cocked to the side painted with an awry smile, "_and I intend to keep that fucking promise_." Her voice made me cold, and her eyes electrifying, glowing prodigiously. A shrill voice in the distance made her release her grip and become calm again. My hands were trembling, and I didn't know if I could even move. With a light grasp this time, Bell led me to towards the scream. I saw Brick and Blossom already there with horrified looks on their faces. I couldn't make out what they were staring out until Bell pulled me closer. There, shoved inhumanely in a box was the body of Bunny.

**Chapter Twenty Four**

_Merci_

I got back to the hotel around 1:30am. I was so tired, I could barely walk. I couldn't sleep though; Blossom was counting on me to meet her at the warehouse in a few hours. When I entered the room, my parents were asleep. _Damn, they were probably worried sick!_ I hadn't told them where I was going. H_ell if they would have answered their phone maybe they wouldn't be so worried about me..._ I wrote out a messy note explaining I was spending the night at a friend's house, no one that they knew, and I left it on my bed. I grabbed my pack and went into the vacant room next door. In my pack, I had a few pouches of poison, some explosive pills, a small wrench, dynamite, matches should probably make sure those are in a different pocket, some lead balls, a folded up flame thrower of my own invention, quite genius, and some small vial's. Well I defiantly wasn't as prepared as I thought I was, but it was the only shit I had to offer. On the bright side, I had a jet pack attached to my backpack so no one would have to carry me around. I went to the window; I'd leave from there so no one saw me walk out of an unoccupied room. Better not do anything risky. _Knock knock knock._ Okay...who knocked at the door? I had a small flame of hope that it was Blossom, but I found the facts and knew it wasn't. The door creaked open but I was already flying out the window. Except someone was holding onto me. My head snapped back.

"Hey! What's the big idea I came to talk to you not to chase you down, I've done enough of that crap." There was a damn girl holding onto my pack. I landed roughly, the girl flying off but catching herself before getting hurt.

"Dammit bro can't you be more careful? I'm trying to talk to you ya know!" I had no idea what to say. I had no idea who this girl was. She was a bit tall, long yellow pig-tails, yellow dress, yellow eyes. She had a nice face I guess, it looked an awful lot like that girl Bell...

"I'm Banana, thanks for asking, and you're that science geek I saw before old Bell flew down there to help you out. I got taken and she didn't even notice apparently or she'd be halfway across the country searching for me, aw old Bell, so damn caring." All I could do was stare. Alright so she knew Bell, she knew me too, or at least saw me.

"Wipe that damn expression off your face mister." Banana dusted her dress off, "Bell's my sister for gosh sake, so is old Bunny but she got taken from us, we were on our way looking for her before Bell decided to be of your assistance." I scratched my head and she flew forward and grabbed it. I tried to pull away but man was she strong.

"Dammit are you hearing anything I'm saying to you? I escaped the damn prison I was in with a couple 'a other strong girls like me, and a boy too. I couldn't help them out in time though, I figured I'd come looking for Bell and you all, even though old Bell's probably searching for me already." she finally let go and I rubbed my wrist.

"I know where your sister might be, I know my friends will be there for sure. We are meeting at a warehouse by Mojo Jojo's place. You can come with me if you'd like." Her face lit up and she floated off the ground

"Aint you a helpful little geek, I passed that warehouse after I got out, glad I found you mister, I'd love to come along. What's your name anyway?"

"Dexter."

"Nice name old Dexter geek. C'mon let's get Rollin!" What's her deal with calling everyone old? We aren't grandparents for heaven's sake. I don't know if I really trusted her, but she was Bells sister and Bell had saved my ass, so how bad could this girl be? She seemed too talkative. She was blabbering for half the way to the warehouse, and man did that girl fly fast. My jet pack would probably run out of juice before we got there. I was half ignoring everything she was saying, I felt kind of bad about it but I was too tired to process what she said. She stopped me and told me to shut my trap. What a brat.

"Listen, can we just keep going?" She put her hand over my mouth and I flinched.

"Banana, what on earth are you doing?"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh!" she gave me the look. The if-you-don't-shut-up-I'll-destroy-you-look. Then I saw what she heard, coming opposite of where she was looking. It was the Powerpunk girls.

**Chapter Twenty Five**

It had been much longer than three hours and I was starting to worry. I felt uneasy, my heart was racing and my hands were shaking. _Were they really dead yet? They couldn't have killed Buttercup and Bubbles…they know how to fight for themselves. But what about Dexter? All he has are his weapons, easily destroyable. _I felt the tears come and I put my hands over my face.

"I just want to wake up and for this to all be an awful dream." I shared to whoever was paying attention. Nobody said a word, but even with my eyes covered I felt all gazes on me.

"We can't wait any longer." Butch said, as if he made all the decisions. My head shot up.

"No!" I challenged, "We can't leave him, we can't."

"Blossom," Bell said sternly, "We have to; there are other people in trouble. We don't even know if he fell asleep on accident."

"We don't even know if he was hurt!" I sank to the floor. I needed someone to help me, defend me. I looked at Brick.

"Please," I begged, "Tell them." He looked at me with sorrow filled eyes. I saw him mouth the words _I'm sorry_. He helped me up, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Come on," he motioned at Butch that it was time to go. I stared at him for quite some time.

"Do you even care?" I stated more than asked. He looked down at me. He was flying and carrying me, I felt so helpless.

"Of course I care." He said, something in his eyes changed, "Is that what you think? That I don't care about any of this? Blossom, I care, and I don't know how to make that any clearer to you. I love…" his voice faded out. _Was he going to say…?_

"My family. I love my family." For some reason a part of me felt disappointed, but my thoughts of romance abruptly stopped when Bell said,

"I think that's it, that's their new hiding spot."

**Chapter Twenty Six**

_Merci_

We had been waiting at the damn warehouse for an hour now. I almost gave into my emotions and told Blossom to forget it, Dexter wasn't coming. He was probably dead or some shit, ha wouldn't that be a dream come true. I held it inside though, I didn't want to make her sad or cry or something. Butch was sitting on a barrel of hay, tapping impatiently on the side. Bell was sitting by Blossom, talking about who knows what. As for me, I lay on the ground staring up at the spider webs in the cracks across the ceiling. Butch eventually got up and said,

"We can't wait any longer," Blossom snapped her head towards Butch, so I sat up and waited for the explosion, "We can't leave without him!" she cried, "No! Not yet!"

"There are other people in trouble Blossom" Bell said,

"He is right, we can't wait any longer." Blossom looked at me with a troubled expression. Her eyes glowed with tears but all I could do was mouth the words _I'm sorry_ and motion for everyone to follow me.

"Do you even care?" Blossom said through gritted teeth. We flew up in the air and I finally found the courage to speak to her.

"Of course I care, do you think I don't? Blossom, I do, of course I do, I love-" I stopped myself and replaced the last word with, "family...I love my family and that is why we should go save them now, we can't wait okay?" Bell tapped my shoulder and pointed down.

"I think that's their new hiding spot." What I got from the place was that it's huge, and there was lots of land dug up around the sides. The place probably extended underground. There was a barbed wire surrounding the place, probably electric, and there were lots of boulders around the inside of the wire. Everyone's eyes were wide, except Bell's whose face was expressionless.

"Well." I said, except I didn't know how to finish what I was saying. How exactly do we approach this? We can't just attack, that would strictly be suicide. Sneaking around to find an opening would be better, but I couldn't see any doors from where I hovered. No one else could as well. I heard voices creeping up so I glared everyone down so they would shut up. We flew into the clouds to be covered as much as possible. I spotted the Gang Green gang right below us. That would be plan; we could quietly follow them inside. I motioned again for everyone to follow my lead except Butch grabbed my shoulder. There was Princess in a stupid new suit flying around just inches below. How I would love to engulf her in flames right now. Blossom flew in front of me and whispered something, but I couldn't hear. I wish I had heard, just then she plummeted down to the ground, screaming at the gang.

"Distraction," Bell sighed, "Butch go help her, Brick why don't you follow me inside."

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

I tried to fly as fast as I could to get away from the speeding Princess. Her devil like smile was mocking me screaming, _this is where your life ends, and you'll never see any of them again_. I felt the anger, the sadness, all of the negative emotions bottled up inside climb their way into my fists, a burning sensation overwhelmed my face and I froze the Gang Green and used my laser eyes to make Princess fall to the ground.

"Looks like you've been overthrown." I punched her and watched with joy as her suit shattered.

"Well…well! I'M GOING TO TELL MY DADDY!" She screamed. Suddenly the wind picked up, I looked around. Butch had trapped us all in a tornado; I felt his hand on my shoulder, struggling to grab me out. We ended up falling on top of each other, him laughing at the bright red tone of my cheeks.

"Commander Bell told us to stay together," he smiled, his task completed. _Who was she to take charge?_

"Who is she anyway?" I asked. He smirked a bit.

"Don't ask," his voice sounding as if it had been from experience. I looked at him waiting for my question to be answered, but that time never came. My hair blew violently; Butch looked at what he had done. He blew the tornado away, and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"It'd be a little suspicious for a giant green tornado just stagnant in front of this place." I smiled at his poor attempt of a joke. I probably needed it; I couldn't keep letting my emotions getting to me like that. I closed my eyes and imagined this was all a dream, and in the morning I would wake up in bed with Bubble's and Buttercup by my side. Professor would be making toast, eggs, and bacon. I could smell the burnt food now…I opened my eyes. _What is that smell?_

"Come on," Butch said, I looked at him stared, I had forgotten he was there; "We have to go inside now." I looked up and saw Bell and Brick descending close to us. I nodded,

"Okay, let's do this."

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

As Bell and I landed I saw Blossom, she had confidence in her eyes and I knew she had released something that had been eating her alive for quite some time now. I smiled, proud of my girl, she had shown everyone she was not taking anything but her wants as an answer.

"Let's go," she said with a twinkle in her eye. Yet none the stars bestowed in the night sky could compare to the shine in her smile. Birds' morning calls are out of tune compared to her sweet, innocent laughter. My daydream was ceased by the putrid odor that burnt the inside of my nose. I realized I was not the only one repulsed by this odious smell. Butch started coughing uncontrollably.

"We need to get inside now, and find the source of that." Bell said and led the way in. My eyes were tearing now; all I could do was ask myself _what was that? _My question was answered as we silently slipped through the window of what seemed to be a boiler room. The smell was coming directly from here, but what was it?

"It's hydrogen sulfide, we need to get out." Blossom said with a somewhat quivering voice. As she said that, all the windows and doors had shut and locked. Our only sources of safety had now become the source of our panic. I noticed through my own tears that Blossom had begun to cry herself. The amount of comfort I wanted to provide her with was unimaginable, but I knew we had to leave. Hydrogen sulfide was a gas that has an extremely offensive odor, that isn't the worst part though. This gas was very flammable and explosive. I noticed everyone was looking at me.

"Dude, you have to stay calm." Butch warned me. I looked down at my hands and suddenly became very nervous. There had never been a time where my powers would have put so many people in this much danger, especially Blossom. I nodded as we searched for a way out. My eyes were burning; I had to put my hat over my mouth just to breathe.

"We have to go soon or we'll run out of air," Bell said, her voice dry as sand. I noticed Blossom had been banging on the walls, screaming for her sisters. Boomer was with them. All of the anger had returned for the loss of my brother, I had tried not to think of it until now because I knew I'd…_no Brick stay calm, remember what Butch said. _I screamed, obnoxiously loud, and felt the heat in my hands. I laughed because I had felt so alive in that moment, but it only lasted for a brief second. I didn't even get to hear Bell's scream before every hard object ever invented flung into my face.

_Blossom, _I thought, _I'm so sorry._

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

_Merci_

Banana and I had been hiding in the clouds for quite some time. The Powerpunk girls had flown by without finding us, but we stayed put for a while just in case. I looked down at Banana's wrist; she had a small yellow watch on, shaped like a Banana of course. We had been hiding in the clouds for a whole hour.

"Shit, Banana we got to get moving." My jet pack was running out of fuel so I was forced to float closer to the ground. Banana stayed behind me for backup in case we ran into anyone else. All the while, she talked my ear off. I tried to listen closely to everything she was saying, but I got lost after she started on the topic of bananas. Who the hell cares why a banana is shaped like it is. God if only I had earplugs. Forty five minutes later I began to realize where we were. The warehouse should be somewhere beyond this landfill.

"Alright Banana, we are close. Just stay by me and we should get there no problem." She didn't answer me. Odd, she's always yapping and then when I say something important she ignores it. Typical talkative girl. I turned around to tell her again but she wasn't there. My eyes ran everywhere but I couldn't see her. It got chilly all of a sudden, so I wrapped my arms around myself. _Okay, so Banana left me here to die, I see how it is. _I kept walking because I had to get to Blossom, I had to. Over the landfill I went and finally reached the top. I could see everything, from the top, the warehouse, some old abandoned neighborhood, and this other place way in the distance with a fence, electric I'm pretty sure, and lots of dirt mounds. Whatever I don't care about that place, my priority was Blossom. It only took a ten minute walk to get down. I opened the heavy door and bolted inside.

"Blossom!" I yelled, but my greeting wasn't returned. She wasn't in here, "Blossom? Bell? Hey! Butch, Brick..." They weren't here for sure. I slumped to the floor and covered my face. I could feel my body heating up and rage was filling my body. _They took her, her and my friends. My Blossom. Someone has her and they will give her back to me, or I'll destroy them._

"Oh, Dexter, fancy meeting you here." I looked up and Banana was hovering over me.

"Oh thank god, I need you; they bad guys took my friends I need your help to get them back. Maybe Bunny will be there to, I know Bell is. C'mon-"

"I know old Bell is there. And your friends. Bunny, oh old Bunny isn't around anymore." _Um... _

"Repeat that please...Banana did you find them? That's why you went off! Hurry let's go save them!"

"You will not be saving anyone darling Dexter." _What the hell was she saying_, _and doing? _Holding her hands out at me like that. She was obviously going loony. But that is when I saw her eyes. Normally they are bright yellow. They were not yellow. They were glazed over with green light. She was in a trance, and she was going to take me.

**Chapter Thirty**

The fire in Brick's eyes had frightened me; I had never seen him so infuriated before. I turned around to see his fists in flames and hear the shrieking voice of Bell.

"No! Brick!" She tried to make a sentence but her efforts had failed when metal shattered into all of our faces, fire scorched our skin, and smoke filled our lungs. I remember feeling the impact of the ground against my head and wanting to close my eyes. I looked to my left to see Bell staring back at me, emptiness in her gaze.

"Bell," my voice was weak and barely audible. I tried again, "Bell, are you okay?" Her head stirred, and I understood the signal for yes. I tried to sit up but unintentionally pushed the pieces of metal farther in my hand. As I lifted them, they shook greatly. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Bell squirming towards me. It took a long time, but we were able to get the metal out of our hands, mine first followed by Bell healing me then I helped her. When we got up I was able to see the damage without the cuts on my eyes. The building was in flames and my heart sank.

"They weren't in there," Bell said so assure of herself.

"How do you know that?" I tried not to sound too hopeful, she could be wrong for all I knew.

"That was a trap, whoever did this knew Brick, or someone, would become angry and blow it up. They know us, and they tried to annihilate us." She looked at me with type of confidence I needed at this moment.

"Wait, where are Brick and Butch?" My heart bounced at an uneven pace in my chest and my stomach tightened. I saw Bell starting to look around. _She didn't know? She _has _to know, she knows everything, right? _I saw Butch on the ground hidden behind piles of scraps, he laid still. I flew over and scrambled to take everything off of him. His face was covered in soot and all cut up. Bell pressed her hand to his forehead and I watched as his eyes fluttered open. His face scrunched as he got himself up.

"Goddamn Brick," he paused and his eyes widened, "Brick, where's Brick?" His voice trembled and I looked down. The question was more directed at Bell this time.

"Where is Brick? Tell me you found him. Where is he?" Bell looked towards the distance.

"No, we haven't found him. But look," she pointed, "His explosion went miles past this area; it's a miracle most of us landed here. He probably landed somewhere else or…" her voice drifted off. Butch looked at her with stone cold eyes.

"Hey guys!" The voice made all of our heads turn. Out of breath with a bright red face came running Dexter. Disappointment overwhelmed me, and by the look of disgust on Butch's face, he felt the same.

"Is everything ok?" Dexter said as he drew nearer, "What happened?" Butch walked away with a grunt and my heart told me to follow. I didn't want to relive what had just occurred.

"Brick got mad and now he's missing." Bell said numbly. _Missing,_ I cringed at that word. _He's lost, somewhere in time. He's in the dark, alone, and I can't help him. I need to help him. Brick why didn't you just listen to me? I'm crying now, don't you see? They're all looking at me like I'm crazy, crazy for grieving over you. Why couldn't you just listen to me? I told you what would happen, and look where you are now, you're stuck in the dark and I can't help you. Brick…why couldn't you just listen to me?_

**Chapter Thirty One**

_Merci_

My eyes flew open and I immediately sat up. I could see smoke coming from about a mile away. I shook my head while rubbing my eyes. Shit, what the hell happened? Did I...oh god no I didn't, oh I fucking didn't. I had blown up that room, and the impact must have sent me way back here. Damn, a mile away? I knew I was powerful but my powers were alarmingly sharp today. I flew up in the air a bit but I felt weak so I went back down. Man, my explosion probably signaled every villain _alive _that we were there_, _all of them probably searching for us now. Us. Blossom, Bell, Butch? They defiantly weren't anywhere around me. I heard Bell screaming at me in the back of my mind right before the accident. Shit, were they okay? They had to be okay, if I had hurt them...no they weren't hurt. I told myself to think positive but it was damn hard. What if I killed them? _Shut up you didn't kill them; they were probably blown away like I was... _

"Hi Mister!" The hell? I saw something out of the corner of my eye so I made a mad dash. No way was anything going to get me now, I had come too far. All I could think of was finding everyone; I had to get away from this girl, especially if she was dangerous.

"Excuse me? _Excuuuuuuuse_ me! Please wait up!" No way was I waiting up for her I was getting the hell away. I still felt a too weak to fly so I just kept running like a madman. I could feel her presence close behind me, I think she was flying. Then she landed forcefully on my back. I went tumbling down a hill; my face was being caked in dirt. I slowly pushed myself up and the girl was standing right beside me.

"Hey listen! If you don't want to talk or anything I don't mind, really I don't mind, I just need a question answered is all." I carefully accessed her and being honest, all I got was she was yellow. Hell I mean yellow hair, yellow dress, yellow shoes. Green eyes, but that was close enough to yellow.

"I'm Banana!" she smiled cheerfully, "I'm just looking for my old pal Dexter, you see him? You know old Dexter? That red head, that science guy with the neat old jet pack?" _Dexter? How did she know Dexter? Well she defiantly wasn't evil then._

"Yeah I know Dexter, but I haven't seen him. He went to get some things for my group."

"That sketchy Dexter, he ditched me at the barn, ran away from me scared to hell and I couldn't even tell you why!"

"I could help you find him. I'm looking for people too. Dexter was actually supposed to join up with us but, well anyway, you're welcome to hang around while we look for them." She clapped and flew around in circles, trying to high five me. Ha yeah I don't to that childish stuff. I hovered in the air for a while, trying to search around long distance before I took off anywhere. I could tell she was staring at me, a too close for my comfort. It was irritating me and the last thing I needed was to lose control again.

"You got a problem fruitcake?" She grinned insanely wide. This girl was being obnoxious.

"Wait a quick second; you're old Brick aren't you? A Rowdyruff boy right? Brick the old hot head?" _Hot head? The fuck was she saying that for._

"Yeah. Sure. I'm looking for my brother Butch, and my friend Bell, and Dexter too I guess. Also my love-" Her eyebrows raised but I shook my head. "Just my friend Blossom." I couldn't help but wonder what the shark grin was for, it looked evil almost.

"Well old Brickster my boy, this is going to be the end of the line for you them, I'll find your friends and old brother for ya. And you're girlfriend." She was confusing. Weird as hell. I made up my mind; I was going to ditch her somehow. I'd throw a flame ball to distract her and I would make a dash again. Banana was too off. I was about to kick into action when I was hit with something, something hard. I went sailing back into a tree, knocking the damn thing down in the process. My head was throbbing but I stood up. It was HIM. Banana laughed and pointed at me.

"HIM do me a favor; finish this sack of coal off, while I go have some fun with his mates." So much for her not being evil, I'd never even heard of this girl and she was close with HIM. _What if she hurt them? My friends. Blossom._ I couldn't respond to the threat quick enough, HIM was on top of me...

**Chapter Thirty Two**

_Merci_

I walked behind everyone for a while. No one seemed in the mood to talk, especially Blossom who was far out in front. You could hear her trying to hold back sobs, but nobody said anything. We eventually came in view of a large gray building, with lots of dug out dirt and an electric wire and enormous boulders.

"Okay." Butch said, now hovering in the air, "Brick obviously isn't here but I'm sure he's on his way, the damn guy. In the meantime we need a plan." Bell rolled her eyes at him and asked,

"Okay general, what do you propose?" Butch just smirked.

"The geek's going to sneak inside where Brick blew up, it's wide open now and I don't see anyone around admiring his terrific damage. Bell you can follow him dear." She laughed and shook her head. She was mumbling to herself, I don't think she wanted to go with me.

"Blossom you can come with me and we will circle the perimeter, we'll wait as long as we can for Brick but if he doesn't show up we are meeting them inside so we can finish this." Blossom nodded, but she wasn't really listening, I could tell. You can always tell with the people you love. I went over to her and I tried to smile.

"Brick will be along, don't you worry that pretty little mind. He's a tough guy, he knows what to do." She turned to me and gave me a huge, and then she flew up to Butch.

"Dexter." Bell hissed. She was already near the entrance. "Come on already, we don't have all day."

"That's right" Butch chimed in, "it'll be light soon, we can't risk having innocent people being hurt. Meet us back in the blowout area in an hour if you can."

I followed Bell, she had the pleasure of flying while I had to carefully navigate me way through all the shit on the ground. We eventually spotted a huge iron door, Bell tried blasting it down a couple times but it didn't work. We circled around again and found no other door, but there was a small dusty window. Bell smashed it and peered inside.

"Thank God no one is around." She carefully slipped through and I followed close behind. It was some kind of storage room like at a normal home, boxes and boxes of useless junk, a desk and chair, also crumpled papers and broken pencils. There was another iron door, and another small window.

"Windows? Really? I feel like a thief." I grumbled. We went through that window, and another, and another. When we eventually came into more cramped room, we found it had a real door, just wood. I opened it as slow as possible but it creaked the whole damn time. We stepped out into a long hallway, there were doors on either side and it stretched far both ways. Bell sat down and put her head against the wall.

"What are we even doing? Looking for people who are probably dead by now? We are going to get caught, especially if we keep poking around like this." I sat down by her but she slide away from me. I sighed and we just kind of sat there for a while. The only thing that had us up on our feet was voices. Bell flew up against the ceiling, but I couldn't. Even if my jet pack was working, it would be way too loud. And then disaster struck. I saw Princess Morbucks and Fuzzy Lumpkins.

"Hey!" Princess screamed. She and Fuzzy made a mad dash at me. Bell jumped in front of me and was hit hard, knocking both of us back a ways. I shot up and got to my feet. I took out my dynamite and matches; it was all I could think of. Princess started whizzing sonic beams and us; Bell dodged them and flew right into Fuzzy. He screeched and grabbed her by the neck and threw her. Princess screamed, sonic screamed. My eardrums pounded. I felt myself sailing back, and I saw Bell did too. She went through at least three walls. I tried to stand but I was dizzy, I felt like I was going to hurl. I could feel someone grab me, and I could hear Bell screaming but I couldn't tell where she was. All I could see was blackness.

**Chapter Thirty Three**

We first heard the screams a few minutes after circling the area; both Butch and I had looked at each other.

"Let's go," he said with an angered expression painted on his face. My heart stopped,

"No, we can't. Brick…we have to wait for Brick. Bell's strong, Dexter's smart…" my voice trailed off.

"Well choose." He said. His eyes stared through my soul. I couldn't even look at him; the tears had started to slip out of my eyes. He became frustrated.

"You can't have it both ways doll face." I knew what he meant; this had nothing to do with staying outside or going in there.

"I understand," I said. He looked at me and I could tell he knew my choice. The real question was did I?

**Chapter Thirty Four**

I flew inside the building to find a petrified Dexter and Bell looking like a rag doll in Fuzzy's massive bubblegum hands. I put my hand on Dexter's shoulder to let him know I was there but that only seemed to frighten him more.

"Hey it's the green dweeb!" Princess smirked, "He's kinda cute when he's angry though. Does he miss his brothers? Aww or maybe he misses that girlfriend of his, _Buttercup?" _I ran up to Princess with vengeance in my heart and lightning in my fist. Not only sending her through the wall, I had also stunned her. There was still a ringing in my ear. No that was screaming. Fuzzy had been slamming Bell against every object possible.

"Hey, fat ass!" I smirked, "Look who has your big bad banjo." He threw Bell down, _damn, I'll help her later. _His eyes were now red and his breathing was heavy, slow, and even. I didn't realize how creepy it was until now.

"Don't…touch…my," he sucked in with all of his might, "PROPERTY!" His voice shook the whole room. I lifted up is banjo and was able to knock him out with it in one hit. I guess Bell had caused some damage already. I turned to see her healing Dexter and watched as he quieted down. She mumbled something to herself.

"What was that snowflake?" She looked at me disapprovingly but then softened.

"Thanks." I smirked at her.

"Hell it aint no biggie. We gotta get going though." Dexter stood up.

"Where's Blossom?" He asked. I felt myself frown,

"Don't worry about her. We're fine aren't we?" He looked hurt, but honestly I didn't care. I pushed the rubble out of the doorway.

"See," he said towards Bell, "there were doors." She rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

"You know," I said out of breath, "for a smart person you're really dumb." His nose wrinkled as he made a face of disgust. I realized then why Brick hates this loser. The moonlight shone through one of the cracks. I smiled and punched through the rest of it. The night air was cold as the wind danced.

"Yeah!" I screamed, "Try to mess with us now."

**Chapter Thirty Five**

I struggled to get out of HIM's grip, but his strength was unimaginable.

"Oh," his sing song voice tantalized me, "I know where we can go, somewhere _hot_." I spit in his face. It was the only thing I could think of. Something changed, he grew and his sing song voice became harsh and more of a growl.

"_Who do you think you are? I _made _you. You selfish brat, you should appreciate me, honor me. But I get…_this_?_" His laughter became maniac like and for the first time, I felt scared. I clenched my jaw, trying not to cry. Boomer, Butch, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom all crossed my mind. The thought of never seeing any of them again, or worse, seeing them in a place nobody should be made me nervous. I closed my eyes ready for the most excruciating pain in my life, but I felt nothing. Light maybe a word to describe it, like HIM had let me float in the clouds. I opened my eyes to see I was still on the ground; the only one in the sky was Blossom, kicking HIM's ass. I smiled and joined her. Overpowered with joy, I slayed HIM with Blossom. I watched as he shrunk into his mystic purple cloud. I looked at her with paragraphs of thanks in my mind, an explanation for my hatred of Dexter but that was all forgotten when I looked into her eyes. She hugged me, her warmth against mine felt so powerful.

"I missed you," she mumbled into my torn up shirt.

"I missed you more." I smirked at her when she looked up.

"Dude!" My head shot up, I felt as though I had been caught doing something illegal. "Man where have you been? You missed it I just kicked ass in there!" Butch was shouting other things, but I didn't listen, I was too busy looking at Blossom… looking at her looking at me.

"Well now that we've had our family reunion, let's go kick some bad guy butt before sunrise." Bell smirked. In unison, we all agreed.

**Chapter Thirty Six**

I watched them cuddle all the way there. We had all decided to walk, Bell said it would help keep us less visible but I knew they had to stop for me. She and Butch led in the front, looking for suspicious buildings. Blossom and…_Brick_ were supposed to be keeping an eye behind us. I knew my Blossom was doing her job, but Brick was all over her. Sometimes it had looked if she hadn't minded all the affection, maybe even liked it. _No that couldn't be…could it?_

"Here." Bell said. _Mojo's volcano of course! How could we have missed it the whole time? It's so obvious it's-_

"No," Brick said, "This is way too obvious, even Mojo isn't that stupid."

"I think because it's obvious, it must be it." I told Brick, showing Blossom how ignorant he was. He looked at me with a contorted face.

"Butch, do you remember anything about being there?" We all turned our attention to Butch.

"No man, actually, I don't remember anything. Just…waking up and leaving."

"It doesn't hurt to check here," Bell said unemotionally. We all followed her to the bottom of the dormant volcano. She put her hand on a switch and a secret passage emerged.

"I don't remember this," Blossom said, her eyes fixed on Bell.

"You shouldn't," she stated in a matter-of-fact way. Something hit the back of my head, but it didn't knock me out cold. I heard screaming and felt something cold. I knew what we were all thinking, _what the hell just happened?_

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

"Brick, Dex, Butch? Are you all there?" I asked my voice quiet.

"Where else would we be out there with that _traitor_?" Disgust spewed from Butch's words. He was angry, we all were. _How could we let Bell trick us like that? _

"And that girl…the yellow one I saw her before, she tried to kill me." Brick's breath was hot on my neck. We had all been shoved in this tight, four by four space.

"Yellow?" Dexter finally spoke, "with what color eyes?" His voice was shaky.

"Green, which was weird since everything else about her was yellow." Silence filled the room.

"That girl…I met her today. Her name is Banana; she used to have yellow eyes. We had gotten separated and then she turned…" Dexter's voice drifted off. "You don't think whoever is in charge of all this is mind controlling everyone, do you?" We all pondered on the thought.

"Could be," I said "Makes sense especially with how everyone is turning against us." The room started shaking.

"What's going on?" Butch asked. Out of reflex I grabbed Brick's hand. Surprisingly it made me feel safer.

"This thing is going down." He said.

"Yeah, I get that" Butch answered with an attitude, "But to where?"

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

The room was white, as white as the hand Blossom was squeezing. It was definitely Mojo's lab. Before us were machines, weapons, and other destructive material.

"Where the _fuck _is my brother?" Butch demanded. His voiced shattered the silence as it echoed and bounced off the walls. We had seemed to be the only ones here. I helped Blossom get up, even Dexter; I didn't feel the need to fight with him anymore. Besides, I had to save my energy for kicking the ass of whoever took Booms. We walked around, the clicks of our shoes being the only sound. There, on the wall tied up, were Buttercup, Bubbles, Bunny, and Boomer, all with their eyes closed.

"Boomer!" Butch yelled with enthusiasm I had never seen before. Blossom leaned close and whispered,

"I thought we saw Bunny, remember, before?" Images of the carelessly placed body in the box flashed back into my mind.

"Yeah…" I said still half in thought. As Butch touched the straps pinning Boomer down, the alarm sounded. It was loud and annoying, my ears felt as though they were going to bleed. That's when the doors opened. Doors that we hadn't noticed before, they had been supplied with ammo nobody would have guessed. _Powerpuffs_. Thousands of them, all different in color, size shape, even genders.

"Hello my subjects," Mojo Jojo's voice announced over a loud speaker, "I am glad to see you here today, although you cannot see me, but I can see you, and I am glad of that today. I am sure you are wondering why this is happening, therefore I will explain to you why this is happening, right now. I have spent years trying to defeat the Powerpuff Girls with weapons that have all been destroyed. I was nearly on the verge of giving up, but I did not give up. Do you ask why I did not give up? Because I had a plan, a plan that I created myself. This plan would allow me to create Powerpuff Girls that would obey me, they would fight for me and I would rule the world! But how could I create Powerpuffs that were stronger than the original? Let me tell you how. I will kidnap the Powerpuff girls, like I did. Then I will take the material made from them and use it to make _my _Powerpuff Girls. With a little something extra of my own concoction. But then I noticed the Rowdyruff Boys were helping the Powerpuffs, how sad to see my original creations go to waste. So I kidnapped them too. I had my special helped Bell keep an eye on the rest of you, she was my first one! You know how strong she is, how strong do you think my creations have gotten after thousands of tries?" His rant was followed by an evil laugh and an order to attack us.

"We fight?" Butch asked.

"We fight." I answered.

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

I watched as Brick and Butch skillfully unhooked Boomer, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bunny. As they fell to the floor their unconscious state wore off. I saw the mouths of Brick and Butch moving, but was too overwhelmed by the sounds to hear what they were saying. Buttercup was the first to get up followed by Boomers, then Bubbles, and finally Bunny. They all walked over to us, I felt useless as they floated up in the air and I was still grounded.

"Some of them…" Bunny said, "Some of them don't listen. He throws them out. He hasn't had time to test them all, so all we have to do is find the ones that are willing to help us."

"So that's who that was…" Brick realized, "Well Bunny, you and Dexter go look for those, find all the ones who will listen. The rest of us will fight." With a nod Bunny and I started running through the crows of Powerpuff Clones.

"Hold on," she said with a giggle as she lifted me up. We flew to the back of the room where Bell was sitting in a corner.

"Her, that's Bell, she's the one who brought us here." Bunny lowered me down to her. She looked up at the sound of our landing.

"Are you here to annihilate me?" She asked with her normal no emotion tone.

"I'm here to ask why you did all of this. You saved us, but now you're going to let us die?"

"It's my job; it's what I have to do." Her eyes seemed, sorry. As if she really believed she had no choice. I stuck out my hand for her.

"Let's go make things right. You were the first one made; you know who will help us." She stared at me blankly. "Please Bell, please." Suddenly she flew off. I watched as she faded away.

"Guess she couldn't handle it." Bunny said. We stood there unsure of what to do next. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a bunch of Powerpuff Clones coming towards us. Bunny held up her fists so I did the same with mine, even though I knew it wouldn't do much. They came slowly, blank faced.

"Get away!" Bunny shrieked. I saw Bell behind them all.

"Bell…how could you?" I said. She looked at me confused.

"I did what you asked. These guys do not listen. Meet Blitz, Blizzard, Bay, and Bug." I felt like a jerk then, I had just assumed she was a bad person when really she was trying to help.

"What can they do?" I found myself asking instead of apologizing. _Nice Dexter._

"Well Blitz is the fastest guy in here, Blizzard will send chills up your spine, Bay can make any place an undersea adventure, and Bug, well he's good with bugs, can turn into them or even summon them." _Not bad_, I thought. I turned to look at Bunny who was eyeing up Blitz. He looked just like her, brown hair with purple eyes.

"Keep that for later, we have a world to save." Bell said. We flew over the Powerpuff Clones to see they had been shrinking in number.

"They're doing it!" I said with Bell holding onto me. We landed by them all and a smile came to their faces as they saw our backup.

"Let's do this." Butch said. Punch after punch, kick after kick, we had done our best to destroy all of the Powerpuff Clones.

"No! NO!" Mojo's voice came on the loudspeaker as we finished up the last few.

"Now Mojo," Blossom started the sentence.

"You know the originals are always the best," Bubbles added. Buttercup finished the sentence with a punch knocking Mojo out.

"Really Buttercup?" Blossom instructed. We all laughed as the doors to Mojo's liar opened. The police had come to arrest him; everyone else who was involved had already been arrested. We saw their angered faces staring at us from the inside of the police car. They would probably plan to get us back for all of this, but in the meantime there was only one thing left to say…

Once again, the day is saved thanks to…

**The Powerpuff Girls!**

**And the Rowdyruff Boys, Bell, Dexter, Bay, Blizzard, Bug, Blitz, and Bunny!**

**Chapter Forty**

_The following Monday…_

I had walked to school with Brick that day, it was sort of romantic. He had his arm around me the whole time as we laughed and joked about that night.

"Man Mojo's face when we kicked ass. HA! I'd _pay_ to see it again." I laughed with him.

"It was the most scared I've ever seen Mojo." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I could feel my face getting red. He laughed at this.

"Stop it! You made me do that." I looked down, trying to hide my smile.

"Sorry," he laughed a little more, "can't help that I think that's the most adorable thing ever." I looked at him again but his eyes were fixed on something else. _Dexter…oh no._ I suddenly became very angry with myself.

"Let me talk to him, please." I asked Brick. He let go of my hand without saying a word, or taking his eyes off Dexter.

"Hi," I shyly said.

"Hey," He responded without looking up. I could almost feel my heart break.

"Um, so," I tried to figure out the right words to say. _Think Blossom think._

"You're dating Brick." He said, now looking me in the eyes. I felt myself look away.

"Yes, I am." It was an awkward silence for a few moments; I was pleased when he broke it.

"I'm happy for you; don't worry about me, okay?" He let out a forced smile.

"Well you know," I nodded my head to the right, "I think someone's gotta thing for you?" Dexter followed my head nod and I saw his eyes got wide when he saw who I was gesturing towards.

"Bell? No! No, she doesn't like me." He looked down. I smiled.

"That's not what she told me. Go ahead, talk to her."

"You sure?" He sounded nervous. I nodded. He took a deep breath and walked away from me. I was startled when Brick broke my thoughts,

"And they live happily ever after?" I laughed and nodded, surprising him with a kiss.


End file.
